A Fantasy Realized
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Follows the stories, "The Journey," "The Way Home," and "A Private Conversation". Hotch and Emily have their date. Spoilers for season 5. Will be five chapters, growing progressively longer.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story follows "The Journey", "The Way Home", and "A Private Conversation". Due to the Thanksgiving holiday, this will more than likely be my last update until after the holidays (i.e. Friday). To everyone celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving!**_

**A Fantasy Realized**

**Chapter One**

Dropping the dishtowel back to her granite counter with a trembling hand, Emily Prentiss shook her head, her long dark locks shifting against her shoulders at the movement. She was actually nervous. Her! Miss "Never Get Rattled" was on the verge of a full blown panic attack…and all because of one lone man. One staid, dependable, reliable male. One sinfully attractive, wickedly arousing man. One would have thought she was thinking about two entirely separate men. But those people would be wrong…dead wrong. Her thoughts were consumed with just one fine specimen of masculinity.

Aaron Hotchner.

"Emily Prentiss, you are acting like a lovesick teenager," Emily murmured aloud in the still kitchen, her words bouncing off the dark cabinets. Picking up the weighty dish of lasagna, she slipped it into the oven, the heat gusting against her face as she pulled the door down. Pushing the deep glass dish inside, she quickly closed the door, rising to precisely set the oven timer. It wasn't gourmet, but then, she'd only had an hour to prepare. And she still wanted to change into something a little more "dateworthy".

Her fingers itched to call JJ and allow the other woman to give her a much needed pep talk. But, tonight of all nights, that simply wasn't possible. The other woman had her own unique set of problems that she needed to deal with. Without distractions. So, Emily was on her own. Not that it was unusual. She actually usually preferred to handle her emotions on her own, breaking down the situation into bytes she could handle and organize. She became adept at it from an early age. Two distant parents had made the ability a necessity.

And, honestly, she didn't know why this was having such an overwhelming effect on her. Wasn't this the opportunity she'd been waiting years for? Walking into her bedroom, she headed for her deep walk-in closet, scanning the contents with a critical eye. The basic shades of black and grey took up one wall, her work wardrobe giving way to her so-called casual wear. What exactly did one wear to greet the man that had overtaken most conscious thought for the last several months? Did she go for demure and sweet? Or sexy and evocative?

Reaching for a clingy black dress, Emily smiled. If anything was definitely sexy and evocative, it was this wonderful piece of couture. She wanted to make the most of this night, instinctively knowing that this might be a one-in-a-million chance. And if she were entirely truthful with herself, she wanted a hell of a lot more than a good meal and nice conversation. She wanted Aaron Hotchner.

ALL of Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fantasy Realized**

**Chapter Two**

Standing outside the dark wooden door to Emily Prentiss' condo, Hotch drew a deep breath, tightening his fingers around the still-cool bottle of Chablis he knew Emily favored. Funny how he could recall the most random details about the woman inside the house. From her favorite literary quote to the wine she preferred, he could fill a book with the random knowledge he knew about his attractive colleague. He couldn't even say that about his ex-wife.

Licking his lips as he stared at the tasteful yet understated welcome mat underneath, he debated the wisdom of what he was doing…beginning a relationship with a co-worker. But, he reminded himself almost hopefully, this was not just any co-worker. This was Emily. All relationships carried a set of risks. But, theirs…their risk would be unique. They could potentially ruin the team dynamic. Hell, he'd given up the Unit Chief position to prevent that from happening. And yet, here he was doing something equally dangerous. Deliberately.

But the simple truth was the he couldn't resist the attraction anymore. He was tired of living like he was dead, a pale imitation of the man he had once been. He was undeniably exhausted by the prospect of remaining alone for whatever was left of his life. He'd spent weeks waging an internal war with himself, weighing invisible merits against equally invisible detractions. But today, JJ's near miss had been enough to catapult him into action.

Today had convinced him that it was time to take the first tentative steps toward something that could be wonderful….lasting. He'd certainly spent enough time imagining it, imagining them. His feelings for Emily weren't something new. They'd been simmering for years, her beauty and intelligence deliciously teasing him to the point of near madness on more than one occasion. And this afternoon, his desire for the beguiling lady had trumped his need to be cautious. For the first time in years, he'd surrendered to his baser urges…the urges that reminded him that he was still alive and had more to live for.

Raising his hand, he knocked firmly against the oak door, the hollow sound resonating in the crisp fall air. Forcing himself to breathe normally, he shifted on his feet as he felt excitement welling inside him. Hell, you'd think this was his first date. And honestly, it might has well have been. Haley and he had been little more than children when they'd began their relationship, fumbling and immature in the rosy glow. And his experiences with women since his divorce could be confined to a few clumsy, emotionally uncomfortable one night stands, their purpose simply to satiate a physical urge. This was the first time he'd attempted to begin something meaningful with anyone in almost twenty years. Needless to say, his skills were rusty. But tonight, he was more than willing to dust off his libido and indulge the man inside him.

Catching his breath as the door opened suddenly, Hotch could only stare at the bewitching image in front of him. The dress she wore molded to her curves in a way that only served to ratchet his desire up another notch, and the come hither smile playing against her lips was enough to pull what air was left from his body. At that moment, Emily Prentiss was a vision of beauty, intelligence and bridled passion, waiting for him.

"Hey, you came," Emily smiled, trying to control the blush she felt warming her cheeks. She'd wondered if she'd overdone it with the dress, but the expression blanketing Aaron Hotchner's face was enough to quell her earlier fears. If his current wide-eyed stare was any indication, he obviously appreciated her efforts.

"Am I too early?" Hotch asked hoarsely, tying to draw his eyes from the enticing amount of cleavage tastefully on display in front of him.

More like years too late, Emily thought silently, wanting nothing more than to pull him in by his tie and provide him a preview of what could be. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Of course not. I just pulled the lasagna out of the oven," she replied, gesturing inside as she widened the door, welcoming him into her private space. "Come on in."

Stepping into the interior of her home, Hotch sniffed appreciatively, the tomato concoction permeating the air. "It certainly smells wonderful."

Raising one slim shoulder, Emily shrugged carelessly at the compliment. "It probably won't be up to Rossi's caliber, but, then again, I'm not feeding a true Italian, am I?"

"Definitely not," Hotch grinned, his eyes crinkling as he watched her eyebrow rise, noticing the delicate curve of her cheek. "Just a very hungry guy of decidedly German descent."

Laughing lightly, Emily glanced over her shoulder as she led him through the short hallway into the kitchen, "Well, come this way then. I'll be happy to satisfy your appetite."

Watching her hips sway in front of him, Hotch fought to control his body's automatic response to hers, her soft laugh tinkling in his ears. His appetite had definitely been whetted and unfortunately, no amount of lasagna was going to sate it. Following her into the warm, welcoming kitchen, Hotch smiled involuntarily as his eyes easily took in the details before him. Who would have expected the woman that many thought of as distant and reserved to have a bright yellow country kitchen complete with red gingham curtains adorning the kitchen.

"What?" Emily asked with a self conscious smile as she turned to see his face, his lopsided smile drawing her closer as she tried to decipher his thoughts, a part of her wanting him to like her home

"Emily, you continually surprise me. I was expecting to find some sleek stainless steel kitchen. Instead, I find one that reminds me of my grandmother's," he said, his gaze taking in the comforting setting.

"I guess I had enough of that kind of lifestyle growing up," she returned easily, pleased as she grabbed an oven mitt from the wooden peg on the wall. "Now, I want to feel at home."

"And nothing says home like a scarred wooden table and red gingham curtains, huh?" he chuckled, pulling out a chair and dropping into it, immediately feeling comfortable in her home.

"Exactly," Emily nodded, shifting her weight as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Like I said, Em," Hotch murmured, keeping his gaze on her, admiring the site of her well-defined body moving in pure grace, "you're a mass of alluring contradiction."

"I've heard that it's good to keep a man guessing," she smiled, the edges of her lips pulling up slightly. "Some say it keeps things interesting," she added, sliding the bubbling pan onto the counter.

"You've never had a problem keeping me interested, Emily," Hotch stated quietly, watching her organized movements as she gathered plates and silverware from the cabinet and drawer, the slight clatter of silver against stoneware easily at place in this kitchen.

"Really?" she asked, turning to raise a brow heavenward, wondering if she would ever cease to be surprised at what she heard him say or watched him do. "I never suspected that."

Rising, Hotch crossed to take the plates from her hand, his fingers grazing hers in the process. "You weren't supposed to. Sit down, Emily. I'll open the wine," he suggested, nodding at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fantasy Revealed**

**Chapter Three**

Two hours later, both occupants of Emily's condo felt considerably more relaxed, a bottle of wine shared between them greasing the wheels of communication. While neither was inebriated, both felt pleasantly tranquil, the effects of the alcohol loosening their tongues and their reservations.

Following Emily into her cozy living room, Hotch lowered himself to the couch beside her, the soft upholstery easily molding against him. "So it turns out we were both wrong about JJ and Will," he said in conclusion. Having spent the last twenty minutes filling her in on his conversation with Rossi, Hotch wanted a second opinion, an opinion he valued.

"I hope that didn't make you rethink us pursuing something together," Emily replied, flashing him an uncertain look as she turned to face him.

"Of course not. I'm fairly sure that it would take an act of God to do that, but this thing with Rossi and JJ…Emily, I'm a little concerned," Hotch said hesitantly, hedging his words carefully.

"Rossi isn't exactly known for his staying power, is he?" Emily murmured, lifting the wineglass to her lips again.

"Dave isn't known for a lot of things, Emily," Hotch said slowly, watching in fascination as her tongue captured the one last trickle of the Chablis. Forcing himself to continue, he added, "But, he's never been a liar…he simply doesn't have the patience for it. He's sincere. He wants what's best for JJ and Henry. And he won't make a move while she's still attached."

"In that case, I think that impediment will be gone soon enough," Emily murmured. "According to JJ, she's ending things with Will tonight," she softly confided in the man beside her, needing to share the information with someone she trusted.

"Christ," Hotch muttered, running a hand down his face at the news. "Then things are about to become unbelievably complicated."

"Aren't they always with this unit?" Emily grinned ruefully as the vents hummed above her head, blowing warm air into the chilly room around them. "Besides, that's what our co-workers have been saying about our relationship, or lack thereof, for years," she shrugged delicately. "It's not as though we can cast stones. I just hope JJ knows what she could be getting herself into."

Lifting surprised eyes to her serene face, Hotch narrowed his gaze as he processed her words. "You don't like Rossi?" he asked curiously, wondering if he had missed a disagreement between the two.

"I don't necessarily trust Rossi," Emily corrected gently with a shake of her head. "He's had three wives, Hotch. Again, it goes toward his staying power."

"You know, there's a story behind each of those divorces and it's not entirely all Dave's fault," Hotch said, obligatorily defending his friend.

"You have to say that; he's your best friend. Of course," she added, staring up into his dark eyes, finding herself sinking deeper into his gaze, "your loyalty is one of your most attractive qualities, but still…"

"I am loyal…but that being said, you also know I'm honest. I can't say that Dave won't hurt JJ. I do know, however that, at least right now, he's being honorable. Which for Rossi, is quite a change from years past. The man I used to know would have pursued her, bedded her and left her in short order. He has changed, Em. He's not the man he used to be."

"Few of us are the people we used to be, Aaron. Doesn't necessarily mean we've improved with time," Emily said quietly, silently thrilled as she felt Hotch drop a heavy arm around her shoulders.

"Cynic," Hotch chuckled, his fingers tracing against bare skin. "Here I had thought that I held the monopoly on that in our unit," he said, bending to murmur against her ear, his hot breath fanning the slope of her pale neck.

"Not cynical. Just a realist. And the reality is that Rossi has a whole lot of miles on his tires. The tread may be worn through, Aaron," Emily warned gently, fighting the shiver that invaded her spine.

"Or, perhaps he's had a brand new set put on the body of his vehicle," Hotch argued softly, his words floating against her skin. "Doesn't everyone deserve a chance to be happy? You're giving me one, even after years of pushing you away."

"That's different," Emily said, smiling softly up at him with glowing eyes. "You were definitely worth the wait," she whispered as the light from the candle burning on the center of her coffee table illuminated her face in the darkened room.

A hush fell over them both as her quiet admission, the intimate atmosphere heavy with sexual tension. "What?" she finally said in a hushed voice when she couldn't stand the intense stare from Hotch's eyes any longer.

"Did you mean that? That I was worth the wait?" he asked, his voice equally soft in the room where only an intermittent sputter from the candle in front of them was heard.

"You know me, Aaron. I very rarely say things I don't mean," Emily replied seriously. "And I never lie to you. You'd know," she reminded him, her eyes softening as she saw the indecision flash in his onyx eyes.

"I think that's why I never asked you how you felt about us before," he confessed with a sigh. "I knew you'd tell me and I was never certain I was ready to hear the truth."

"Until now?" Emily asked, tilting her head as she tried to read his expression in the shadowed room. While she prided herself on gauging responses in people's actions and words, she suddenly found herself at a loss, emotions trumping professionalism.

"Until now," he nodded, dropping his head marginally, giving her an opportunity to pull away if she chose. He needn't have bothered though. She met him halfway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fantasy Realized**

**Chapter Four**

His lips touched hers tentatively, his light touch almost a request for permission. Feeling her gentle sigh against his mouth as her lips parted, he hastened to accept her extended invitation. Slowly tracing the contours of her soft lips with his tongue, he smiled against her as he felt her fingers lift to bury in the material of his shirt, pulling him closer, her intentions clear.

As his lips teased hers, Emily fought back a moan at the fire building between them. "Aaron, please," she whispered against his mouth. "Don't you think we've both waited long enough for this?"

Hearing the plea in her words, Aaron deepened the kiss, slowly twining his tongue around hers, the heavy taste of the dark wine combining with a taste that was definitely Emily Prentiss. Lifting warm hands to cup her neck, he felt her lean into him, her hands going from the material of his shirt to bury in his dark hair.

For long minutes, he held her close, exchanging long deep kisses, learning the unique flavor of her passion as the pads of her fingers traced patterns against his tingling scalp. The sound of their quickened breathing filled the still room as his hands familiarized themselves with the valleys and hollows of her body. Finally breaking away from her clinging lips, he lifted his head to stare down into her passionate glazed eyes. "Either we need to stop or move this into another room, Emily," he said quietly, watching as she struggled to control her breathing. "What do you want to do?"

Flushed, Emily stared up into his handsome face. Resisting the urge to laugh at the ludicrousness of his question considering that her silky dress was gathered around her hips, his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled from his charcoal slacks, her fingers buried in the dark hair of his chest and currently, he had one possessive hand cupped around her left breath, she chose to say, lifting her body to press against his, "I'd say what we both want is fairly self-evident, wouldn't you?"

Smoothing his hand down one toned side, reveling in the feel of her bare skin, Hotch said, his voice husky with desire, "I want you to be sure, Emily. We won't be able to go back once this happens between us."

"I've been sure what I wanted for years, Aaron. Years. The real decision lies with you. What do you want?" Emily asked, a little hesitantly as she met his dark gaze. Now that the question was hanging in the air between them, she suddenly felt a thread of doubt weaving between them, wondering what his response would be.

"I want you. All of you. In every conceivable way possible," he whispered, lowering his head to press a wet kiss against the throbbing pulse in her neck.

Linking her arms around his neck, Emily nodded against his shoulder, relief shading her words "I want that, too. Now, what are we going to do about it?"

Pulling back, Hotch forced his body to separate from hers as he rose to stand beside the couch. Bending, he slipped an arm beneath her knees and the behind her back, lifting her slight weight into his arms. "I'm going to move this adventure into your bedroom. With your permission, of course."

"First door on the left," Emily returned huskily, as she rested her head against his solid chest, the warmth from his skin heating her cool cheek. No matter how independent, how competent she knew herself to be, she couldn't resist the thrill that floated over her at that moment, relaxing completely in his arms, trusting him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Stay tuned for the next installment in this series, "Quarreling for My Future". Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. Please continue! As ever, I don't own anything!**_

**A Fantasy Realized**

**Chapter Five**

Moving quickly, Hotch was lowering her body onto the mattress of her bed seconds later. Following her body down with his, time seemed to freeze as he slowly, methodically removed Emily's clothing, exposing her to his hot gaze. "God, you're perfect," he breathed when, at last, he'd removed the last barrier, her body lying nude against the pale blue sheets of the bed.

"Aaron," she whispered, holding up her arms, beckoning him with look and word. "Come here."

Shaking his head mutely, he lowered a slightly trembling hand to slide against her porcelain skin, glistening slightly with sweat. "Beautiful," he murmured reverently.

"Mmm," Emily hummed as his hands slid across her stomach, moving upward to cup her heavy breasts. "That feels wonderful," she breathed as his thumbs brushed back and forth over her sensitive nipples.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hotch murmured appreciatively, watching the pleasure chase over her features. "It's been a while for me," he admitted.

"You wouldn't know it," Emily gasped as he lowered his head to slowly flick his tongue over one puckered nipple. "But, I haven't exactly been active these last few years either."

"I've heard this is like riding a bike…you never forget," he whispered against her flesh, pulling her breast into his mouth as her fingers dug into his scalp.

"This is definitely better than riding a bike," she moaned, struggling mightily to push the material of his shirt off his shoulders.

Chuckling as he shrugged easily out of his shirt, Hotch nodded. "I definitely agree," he laughed, hissing as he felt her nimble fingers brush against his arousal as she reached for the buckle of his belt.

Flipping the snap to his slacks as her lips met his for another deep kiss, Emily smiled against Hotch's lips as she felt him lift his hips, kicking out of his pants. Reaching for his proudly erect arousal, she felt him groan against her mouth as her palm encased his rigid flesh.

"Emily!" he gasped against her neck as her velvety hand surrounded him in a firm gentle grip. Thrusting his hips involuntarily against her as she swept her hand along him, he growled against her. "You have to stop or this is going to be over before it gets started. I told you it had been a while, sweetheart."

"Yes, but think of all the naughty fun we could have between now and then," Emily giggled, capturing his lips with hers as she stroked him again, feeling a confidence growing as she felt his body's response.

Surrounding her torturous hand with his, Hotch shook his head. "Not the first time. Not like that," he objected, nipping her lower lip as she pouted his interruption. "Promise, you'll thank me later," he told her gently, trailing a hand down her thigh.

Catching her breath as his fingertips trailed through her innermost secrets, Emily gripped Aaron's strong shoulders as she arched against him. Stroking the pad of one tip, the man hovering above her sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. "Aaron," she panted as his fingers made another intoxicating sweep against her molten secrets. "You're teasing again."

"No," he said softly, dropping a kiss against her collarbone, "I'm exploring uncharted waters."

Wriggling underneath him as his fingers found an exquisitely pleasurable zone, Emily gasped, "I swear to God, Aaron, I'm going to drown you if you don't swim a little faster."

He should have known Emily would be a demanding lover, but honestly, he'd tried to avoid letting his mind go there over the past several years. But the reality of having her in his arms, her breath against his neck, was overwhelming. Rolling her onto her back, he felt her instinctively shift her legs against his, parting her body for him. "Never let it be said that I was an uncooperative lover," he smiled, staring down into her eyes as he slowly joined her body with his.

Closing his eyes against the sudden tide of ecstasy sinking into her depths caused, Hotch heard Emily's breathy moan. Tightening his hands around her hips as he sank just a bit deeper into her body, he groaned. Granted, his experience with women was limited, his sexual partners barely filling one hand, but he was sure that he'd never experienced pleasure like this before. It was like her body had been designed especially to fit his. Her yin to his yang. No beginning and no end….and no desire to try to find the separation.

"My God, Emily," he whispered, her name like a prayer on his lips.

Blindly searching for his mouth as his body moved inside hers, Emily struggled for coherent thought. This defied description…it was…perfect. Yes. It was the most amazingly perfect experience of her life. And it was happening with a man she'd loved for years. Words were an impossibility. The only thing she could do was feel as pleasure cascaded through her body.

In the aftermath, both of them battled to regain control of their faculties as Aaron clutched Emily to him against his chest. "That was…" she floundered, grasping for words that seemed to be non-existent.

"Amazing," Aaron supplied with a valued gust of air, tightening his fingers against her heated skin.

Lifting her dark head from his chest to stare up at him, Emily saw the soft smile playing at his lips. "I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before," she mused, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. "I'm not sure I'm even sure what that look is exactly."

"I think you're seeing a mixture of spent passion, hopeful optimism and….," he murmured, his words trailing off as he swept the offending strand off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear.

"And?" Emily prompted, resting her chin against his breast.

"Love," he said with a soft simplicity that stole her breath.

"You love me?" Emily asked in a small, thready whisper, wondering if her senses had been dulled by the amazing passion they had just shared.

"I think I started falling in love with you the day you marched into my office and told me you weren't leaving without a job," Aaron smiled, recalling the determined set face that had steadfastly met his penetrating gaze.

"You certainly put me through my paces that day," Emily grinned, tracing a firm fingertip against his shoulder bone. "Been doing it ever since, too."

"Would you know me any other way?" Hotch asked with a raised brow, resting his spread hands against her well-toned hips, easing her closer against him as he stared into her widened eyes.

"No," Emily replied, shaking her head, her silken locks bouncing against his skin as she grinned. "And I never want to. You're Aaron. And I want you just like you are."

Drawing her body against his, pulling her closer, he captured her lips, chaste at first then moving into the passion that was just hovering beneath the surface. This was what his life had been building toward, what he had been waiting for.

Aaron Hotchner had finally found Emily Prentiss. And he intended on keeping her.

_**FINIS**_


End file.
